Verdict
by LASTKNOWSOLDIER22
Summary: Forming a band ain't that easy, even if crazy stuff is going on in High School. M for later chapters. Third Character is my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Hope you enjoy this. :P. **

**Note: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they are owned by SEGA. I don't any bands that are mentioned or songs featured in this story. (Except for OC's I'll point out later.)**

**1: Formation**

"_WAKE YOUR BITCH-ASS UP!" _a phone rang, it kept repeating for 10 minutes.

A figure arose from the bed. He scratched his head and turned off his alarm. It was 6:10AM

"Dammit, I need to get ready." He muttered. He went into the restroom, get rid of his morning wood, and washed his face. He had long, dark hair, white quills, grey fur, and brown eyes. His name was Slair, a 16 year old hedgehog (OC.). He went downstairs to make himself some breakfast; as in a fiber-one bar to be specific.

"Good morning dad." Slair said to his dad as he sat down on the couch with him watching the morning news. "Good morning son, hey, did you hear about that baseball team that's in the shits right now 'cause of their owner? Shit, if that were me, I would sell the team." Slair's dad replied. Slair took a bite of the chocolate oat bar. "Sure you would." He said.

When he finished the fiber one bar (10 minutes, yeah, that damn long) Slair looked at the Clock. It was 7:10. "Shit, I need to ready, school starts at 8." He went back to his room, grabbed a pair of black skinny's and a solid white shirt, and got dressed. After putting on a pair of black Vans shoes, Slair grabbed his binder, and headed out the door.

"You got your keys?" Slair's dad asked.

"Yea"

"Your phone?"

"Yea"

"Paper?"

"Yes dad, plea-"

"a pencil?"

"YES DAD, I HAVE EVERYTHING FOR SCHOOL, CHRIST!" Slair yelled furiously.

"Oh, ok, have a great day, 'junior'." His dad said, and went back in the house as Slair started walking to school. It was the start of his junior year in high school, and he had 3 goals on his mind

3: Succeed

2:Get a girl.

And most importantly to him: get laid.

As he strolled down the street that led to the school, a voice called out his name. "HEY SLAIR!" It was his good friend, Silver the Hedgehog.

"Hey Silv. What's happening?" Slair answered

"Nothing really man, nothing since the party back in July. Shit that was sick foo." Silver answered. Slair's mind went blank, then trys to remember.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

At a house somewhere near the South Central of Station Square, there was a huge house party going on. Slair and Silver were out in the backyard, drunk where a band was playing. "BRING ME 115!" the two drunk hedgehogs screamed, singing along to the tune. "Dude, I'm so fucked up right now, I can bannnng a street lightttt." Slair talked out of his ass.

"You-you-you crazy, I'm going to find someone to fuck." Silver said. "HEY BLAZE, WANNA FUCK..." his voice trailed off into the crowd, leaving a drunk Slair standing alone like a idiot. He looked at the stage. The band had left for a break, leaving their instruments on the stage.

"NOOOO! the show m-must g-go on." Slair muttered at he walked up to the stage. He grabbed a guitar and took a mic. "Y'all dipshits wanna hear something so bomb, you'll shit your p-pants?" the crowd cheered, not realizing he was drunk out of his mind. Slair grabbed a pick and started playing a solo that was too epic for me to describe. The crowd roared in amazement as the drunkhog kept shreddin', until he broke a string. "...FUCK YOU, AND FUCK ME..." and passed out on stage

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"Yea, it was cool. The beer, the bitches, everything." Slair said.

"I remember you shredding' the shit out of the guitar man." Sliver said.

"Wait, you saw me play guitar?" Unfortunately, Slair does not remember that part because he was obviously too drunk. He also keeps guitar playing a secret since the whole school is into hip hop and rap, not Hard rock like him.

"Yea dude, you were pretty buzzed, so when the band took a break, you just got up on the stage, yelled random shit to the crowd, and started playing. Seriously, I thought I was hearing Synsyter Gates or Mick Thompson playing. You were really beasting it."

"Um, thanks, I guess…" Slair said, confused at the fact that Silver is ok with it, and the fact that he knows those two people.

The halls of West High were filled with students finding their classes, most of which were freshman. Sliver and Slair separated to look for their homeroom. As Slair headed to his first class, a black blur passed by him, then came back to him. "Sup, Slair"

"Shadow! Sup foo." Slair responded.

"Never call me 'foo', dipshit, ok" Shadow growled. He seemed pretty stressed

"Ok, ok, calm down dude. Say, where are you headed?" Slair asked

"To class, DUH. DE D-DE." The Black hedgehog scowled.

"I meant what subject?' Slair said.

"To Math, why?" Shadow questioned.

"Sweet, I have Math too, lets go." Slair exclaimed.

As they approached the room, both men stopped and stared at the water fountain. There was a couple making out. Slair recognized the male.

"Is that….is that Sonic with,,…"

"Yeah, it is, my boy. Its Sonic and Amy, together, macking it out."

"I thought Sonic didn't like her cause she was all up on his business or something."

"Until the party over the summer. He was all over her like Peanut butter and jelly, but hey, the blue fake fuck finally got a girl." Shadow grinned. Then he looked down and then turned back to Slair. "You kicked ass on the guitar though."

"Uh thanks, Silver was telling me that." Slair said softly. Then he looked at the couple, who still was making out for a good 5 minutes now, and shouted, "Hey, Sonic, get a room."

Sonic turned around. "Oh shut the fuck up, Slair," Then turned back to Amy, "Now where were we?" They continued wrestling each other's tongue. Seeing the two kissing made Slair sick.

After a minute of silence, Shadow broke it. "Lets get to class, dude,"

Later, when Slair was walking to lunch, he heard People yelling at him. "HEY, ITS GUITAR BOY!" "SUP FOOOOOOOOO!" "GUITAR BOY, YOU'RE HOT" "YOU KICK ASS" "CHUCK NORRIS ON GUITAR." (weird) Steve acknowleged these comments and then wondered. _I thought this school was filled with rap fags._

Later on at lunch , (yea, seems really fucked up the first day of school is a full 6 hours) Slair was sitting with Silver and Shadow. "Dude, who was at the party?" he asked.

"Why you ask?" Sliver questioned

"Because when I was walking down the hall, everyone seems to know me, and call me guitar boy."

"Really?" Shadow said. "That some bullshi-"

"HEY, SLAIR, ROCK ON MAN! WHOOO!" A random fox screamed. Silver and Shadow looked at each other. "Damn, the whole fucking school must've been there." Shadow spoke.

At that moment, Sonic walked up to their table. "Hey, dudes, whats chillin'" He sat on the table.

"Shouldn't you be with your chickie, faker?" Shadow hissed

"Shut up dude." He turned to Slair, "now listen, I'm hosting another party in a couple of weeks, and I want you guys to come, especially you Slair, in fact, you have to be there."

"Hold on a sec, one, why are you telling us now?, 2, why do I have to be there?, and 3, can you get your ass off the table, my food is sliding off." Slair questioned. Sonic stood up and answered.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, dick cheese, your one of the KKK (KOOL KIDZ CLUB) now since you showed off your guitar skills at the party in July, so I want you to play at the party, simple as that, I have a list of songs you have to learn in 2 weeks."

"I thought all these kids here listened to Hip-Hop and dubshit." Sonic handed Slair the list. His jaw dropped. "30 fucking songs?"

"Yep, 30 songs, you can do it, right?." The blue hedgehog said. Slair looked down at the list.

"Dude, how can you expect me to learn 30 songs in 2 weeks, besides, my dad gave my computer a virus after watching porn"

"Well, you can use their computers right?" Sonic said, pointing to Shadow and Silver.

"Uh… yeah" Slair groaned.

Shadow jumped out of his seat. 'Wait what-"

"So its settled, learn these songs in 2 weeks, and show up at my party. Oh, and one more thing: Bring a group, not just you." Sonic and Slair shook hands like if they were making a stock deal and Sonic ran back to his own table to join his girlfriend and her friends. Slair, on the other hand. Sat quietly on the table, thinking. Shadow, again, broke the silence.

"My computer has a virus from porn as well."

"Dammit" Slair yelled

"My computer works, but it's slow." Silver said.

"Probably from porn too.." Shadow muttered. Silver flipped him off.

"But what about the group?" Shadow continued.

_Shit, what am I gonna do now?" _Then he thought of something that made him smile and looked at the two hedgehogs, Shadow and Silver, who were still eating their lunch. "Do any of you happen to own any instruments?"he asked.

"I have a guitar." Shadow spoke.

"I have a drumset in my garage." Silver said

"Alright, we all meet at Silver's pad, afterschool ok?"Slair said.

"Wait, why my house?" Silver asked

"Because One: your garage is bigger, Two: You have a working internet at least, and Three: I wanna play some zombies after, my ps3 broke."

"Uh ok," both hedgehogs said. And with that, lunch was over and everyone went back to hell.. I mean class.

REVIEW PLEASE! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews? Come on people, be honest. Anyway, I forgot to note that this story was the first I wrote, but went with the House party first, which I should finish in the next couple of days if homework ain't a bitch.**

**Note: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they are owned by SEGA. I don't any bands that are mentioned or songs featured in this story. (Except for OC's I'll point out later.)**

**2: Munchies**

Shadow and Silver were at Silver's place, waiting for Slair to get there. Shadow had his guitar on Silver's couch, and Silver was shining his drumset. "Where the fuck is that dipshit?" Shadow groaned. He looked down the street and saw Slair running over here."FINALLY" Shadow yelled from the top of his lungs. He opened the door for him. "Dude where the fuck have you been, we've been waiting for you for the past hour" Slair did not answer as he walked in, hands straight, eyes wide open. Silver, who just came out of the garage and was now sitting on the couch, spoke.

"Dude, what happened to you, smoke some good ol' weed? Speaking of weed..." he pulled out a bag of weed, grabbed paper and started making the joint. Slair went to sit on the couch and finally spoke.

"Guys, I think, I'm in love..."

"You? in love? ha, thats some funny shit Slair-O, now what really happened?" Shadow laughed.

"I'm fucking serious man, look, here's what happened..."

_***Earlier***_

Slair was at the water fountain, drinking and texting to people who gave him their numbers earlier when a soft voice spoke to him. "Hello." Slair turned around and saw a white girl hedgehog, with a tight t-shirt, showing her perfect curves and black short-shorts. His eyes widened in amazement and replied to her.

"Hello, uh, do I know you?"

"You probably don't but I was at the house party over the summer, I saw you play, and I have to say, you sure know how to play."

"Thanks..hehe..."

"But I also find that...HOT..." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she handed him a piece of paper. "here's my number, call anytime...sexy." She walked away down the hall, leaving a motionless Slair dumbfounded and having a raging hard-on. _DAMN! She has a nice body._ His mind went blank then.

_***NOW***_

"Cool story bro," A high Silver said.

"You don't believe me?" Slair snapped.

"mabye she's a whore; like a hermit crab, you go from one shell to the next, like a prostitute, except you pay for prostitute." Shadow said.

"That doesn't make any fucking sense." Slair yelled. "Know what, fuck it lets go to the garage. Let's set up the shit first before we can discuss..."

In the garage, Slair had Shadow set up his guitar while Silver, who was still half baked, looked in the fridge, looking for a cure for a case of the munchies. As the high white hedgehog ate away a bag of chips like Godzilla gobbling up a ton of fish in one bite, the other two hedgehogs were having a little troube with the amp.

"Dude, just plug the cord into the amp, simple as that." Slair moaned.

"Uh, we have a problem..." Shadow frowned.

"What?"

"Amp doesn't wanna turn on."

"Fuck, lemme go on ebay and..."

"Hold on dude, Let me try something." Shadow walked up to the amp, and started cursing at it like a salior. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT, I'LL HAVE YOUR FUCKING ASS SOLD ON EBAY, TO SOME WORTHLESS FAG WHO USES AMPS AS A TOLIET!"

"Shadow it's not gonna..." Slair was interrupted by the amp when it's light turned on. Shadow's Salior mouth trick worked! He stared blankly at the amp. "Ok... where did you learned that."

"My friend did it to a toaster the other day, he cursed it out so bad, the toaster literaly shit itself with toast.."The black hedgehog grinned. Now that the problem was solved, Slair decided to tell them exactly why he had them meet here. He called Silver, who now was finishing his tenth bag of chips and his 25th can of Sprite, over to the couch in the garage.

"Ok guys, remember when Sonic wanted me to play at his house party in 2 weeks?"

"Yea, faker gave you a list of songs to learn." Shadow answered, grabbing a Coke from the fridge.

"Well, he also said bring some people, not just me, so what he's saying is..."

"Bring Hookers!" Silver yelped. He was greeted by a punch to the crotch moments later. As the white hedgehog held his balls, moaning in pain, Slair continued.

"What he was saying is to form a band." Shadow spit out his Coke. "Dude, that's a lot of work, I mean, you have to find a drummer, a bass guitarist, a singer..."

"...Why do you think I wanted you to bring a guitar?" Slair countered. Shadow sat dumbfounded. Silver finally managed to speak after a minute of rolling in pain.

"Wait, the three us, a band, you crazy, I can't play for shit." Slair gave him the "WTF" look.

"Then why the hell you own a drum set..." Slair noticed a bass and a amp next to it. "...And a bass."

"Oh, bass, I know how to play, drums are just a decor."

"Same with my guitar, just a decor." Shadow finally spoke. Slair gave himself a face palm. _What the hell am I going to do now._ A lightbulb suddenly popped in his head.

"Silver!" He snapped. "Let me see you drum,"

"Me, uh.. ok then." Silver walked up to the set. "Cover you ears, its going to sound like shit." He started playing like a 5 year old crack baby, banging on them drums like bongos. His crashes were way too horrid and he kept gong off beat a lot, you couldn't even tell what song he was playing. Shadow apparently had enough and kicked The white hedgehog of the stool and decided to take over.

"That sounded like someone shitting in my ear...literaly." He snarled. "Let me try," Shadow started playing a all out frenzy. Drum rolling on the middle toms left and right and pounding on the snare real hard. He hardly broke a sweat as he started a song with a crazy drum intro, using double kicks, and toms really fast... to the tune of "Welcome to the Family"

When Shadow was finished, Slair clapped in amazement. "Dude Shadow, where did you learn how to play like that?"

"You thought you were the only one with a secret skill." Shadow chuckled. Slair grabbed a pen and paper and started writing.

"Ok Shadow, you are our drummer."

"I never agreed to that..."

"Whatever. your still in, and Silver, you are our bass guitarist."

"You never saw me play..."

"No need now foo, you say you know, you know, and I am the lead guitarist AND vocalist, so we need a rhythm guitarist and a keyboard player, got it?"

"Why the fuck do we need a keyboard player..." Shadow snickered

"Yeah, that's sooooooo... 80's." Silver said in a girly fashion. Shadow slapped Silver in the face. "Don't talk like that again..." Slair continued

"I'll keep that in mind anyway. So first of all, where can we find another dude who can play guitar...?" The whole room went quiet, so quiet, you can hear the crickets OUTSIDE of  
>the closed garage. Then as it seemed the three were finally gonna fall asleep, another lightbulb lit in Slair's head. He yelled. "I KNOW WHO!" Shadow and Silver jumped. "Who?" they both said.<p>

"TO ANGEL ISLAND!" The three hedgehogs got in Shadow's car, turned on the song "Chapter Four" and drove off.


End file.
